Moe
"Look at this pirate hook guys, is it not awesome? I wander where it came from. Hopefully it isn't another one of those killer robots." -''Moe Jackson''' before discovering Pirate Hook in a shed.'' Moe is one of the main characters from The Forgotten. He was dragged into the fair following his 'friends' after a camping trip in the rain. Like everyone else, he awakens an animatronic, this one being the only non homicidal animatronic, Pirate Hook. Appearance Moe Jackson is a small twink built teen. He dresses in dark clothing with short mop top hair. His black shirt usually has small rips on it and usually wears short pants. His hair has a few brown streaks and is fully black. Moe also sports some black and white wristbands with church style shoes. He wears checkered glasses to cover up his bruises on his eyes. Personality Moe is really shy and quiet when alone. He usually thinks bad about himself and doesn't know why he is with his 'friends'. Even though he is a brat, Moe is actually really smart when it comes to hiding and knowing what to do in times of danger. Even through his dark lonely side, a little laugh from his 'friends' can make him the happiest human alive, especially from Frank, his only true friend. Relationship Joey: Thinks of him as an older brother even though Joey hates him. Frank: His only true friend, he sees Frank more than a friend but Frank is usually hidden just like him. He does wish they could have a relationship together though. Beth: His bullying victim just for having a big nose. He later asked for forgiveness but was never forgiven. Chapters # The Fair # The First Night # Allo Is Coming # The Animatronics Won't Stop # The Mirror Hall # Triple Visions # Pirate's Hook # It's Me!!! # The Final Return of Allo # Entrance To Hell # Night Seven # The Funeral Trivia *Moe finds it extremely weird that Frank is actually nice to him **This is because Frank has a crush on Moe and wishes he could be Moe's boyfriend ***Moe also has a crush on him but won't admitted due to the whole Jock bullying Nerds situation and the fact that being homosexual can get you killed * Without Moe, the whole team would have been dead after the third chapter ** This is due to having quick thinking when Gigantic woke up and spotted them, giving away their position. * Even though he thinks nobody likes him, he is missed by everyone in The Funeral ** Joey makes a dedication speech about Moe after his death even forgiving him for all the bullying ** Beth does forgive Moe and ends up saying she enjoyed the teasing and found it funny ** Frank cries and ends up visiting Moe after he passed away after the three were able to escape the fair *** After the main story, Frank does confess his love for Moe '''and he is suddenly filled with a cold shiver * Pirate Hook kept Moe's skull after the end of the chapter and considers as a 'I need to do better' souvenir. He does however, bury the body in a good location and tells Frank where it is bury so every time he visits he could go and see Moe. Category:The Forgotten Category:Males Category:Skyboy001 Category:Antagonist Category:Main Charactets Category:Main Characters